Picnics and Forest Adventures
by TrainerCheren
Summary: N and Hilda are in the middle of hanging out at a picnic when Hilda decides to look for a more exciting scene. (I wrote this for Alex at about midnight. I think it turned out pretty well)


The figure next to you sits tall. The posture of a prince you think rolling your eyes. You gaze toward the trees surrounding the hill you sit upon. Closing your eyes you breath in the cool air and listen to the distant cawing of bird like animals. Sudden movement beside you brings you back to the present moment, and you look apologetically at N. "It's beautiful isn't it?" You follow his gaze to the setting sun, and laugh inwardly. True, you had only met this odd boy a few weeks ago, but somehow you thought you'd be used to his tangents by now. You were far from it. You try and listen attentively as he goes on to explain about other miracles of nature surrounding you. He gives you a sharp look as you let out a bored sigh.

"I'm sorry..." You pause for a minute before standing up.

"Where are you going?" His voice remains as calm as ever, but you catch a startled look in his eye.

"For a walk, you're coming too," grabbing his hand, you help him up before leading the way to the nearby forest. He walks along with you in silence, you notice him glance back at the abandoned picnic blanket. "Don't worry, we are coming back later." Slowing your pace to a stroll once you reach the border of the wood, you release N's hand. Your eyes wonder from the forest floor to the tallest trees tip. It's very calming, just walking through the forest, no sound but the crunching of leaves beneath your feet. Very rarely do you enjoy the quite of the woods, on a normal occasion you'd find it eery. However you feel oddly at easy in this moment.

"Hilda?" You look up startled. He seems to take this as clarification you're listening and continues, "You like you forest, yes?" His gaze is analyzing but not as unnerving as usual.

Thinking before you answer you stare into the wood that snakes around you. "Hmm... When I was younger Bianca, Cheren, and I got lost near Route One." You laugh as you remember how much trouble you got in. "The wood near my house aren't very thick, but we used to run through them playing Pokemon trainer, and Hide and Seek," you smile as you go on, "But I would never go alone. I always got scared if one of my friends wasn't with me."

"Why?" N's voice pulls you back from your reminiscing.

"I don't know I was only a kid, didn't you have any fears growing up?" After a long pause you look up at N. He was staring off in the woods, and you wondered if you had brought up a painful memory. Turning to face you he stopped walking.

"You never answered, do you like to woods?" Realizing you had gone off on your own tangent without answering the actual question you pause. Careful mulling it over you reply,

"I guess I never thought about it before. I've always liked adventure, and running free whether that be in the city or forest floor," Though you still haven't answered his question he seems satisfied with this.

"That's quite sad you know," He is almost whispering. He looks upset, but you aren't sure what to say to make him smile again so you wait for him to go on.

"The world is a much different place when you enjoy it, Hilda. The forest is one of the most amazing places you'll see," he smiles ruefully at you. "Follow me, I'd like to show you something." Walking behind him you weave off the path. He calls back for you to be careful, and you watch in a mixture of confusion and amusement as he scales a fallen log leaning against a overgrown plateau . Reaching the top he glances down at you. From it's peek the looming plateau is about 25 feet high, and you can see why he would use the mossy log as a latter. "Do you think you can make it yourself?" Smiling up at him you laugh. To be honest you are surprised he made it to the top, he doesn't seem the climbing type. Grasping the dead tree you climb until you reach the overgrown area where N stands.

"So what are we doing up here?" You wipe your dirt covered hands off looking around.

"I told you, I want to show you something," he was talking fast and you wonder what he is so excited about. Pointing over to the area you had just come from he smiles. "Look carefully, this is more than the background scene," he stares intently at you, waiting for your response. When you remain silent he drapes his arm over your shoulder guiding you near the edge. "Don't think about anything else, just for once, in this moment just think about the forest," you make a face, but decide to humor him. "Think about all the Pokemon who live in the forest. Just look around and see if you can spot any," his voice was filled with excitement and even though you didn't know where he was going with this you listen.

"There's one," you say pointing the a nearby bug type Pokemon.

"That's good, isn't it beautiful?" You are about to answer when he talks on, "Don't you see? The forest is amazing! It holds so much life, look at all of the wonderful plants and trees," You aren't really sure what to say, and to be honest you think if anyone other than N was telling you this you would have laughed. Instead you nod and wait for him to go on.

"I mean, I see what you mean, but why are we up here?" You look at him, and he removes his arm from your shoulders and sits down dangling his feet off the side of the plateau. He motions for you to sit beside him and as you join him he takes your hand in his.

"Just humor me, okay?" You were slightly surprised by his dropping of the prince act. "You can see the whole forest from up here." You gaze around you, he was right. You were never a huge fan on the outdoors, but it was beautiful. A tapestry of moss and flowered vines covered the tall trees, and the forest floor was draped in bushes and vibrant flowers. Tearing your eyes away before you zoned out anymore you looked up at the person beside you. He was beaming at you, clearly satisfied with his work. "Hilda? What do yo-" You cut him off leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. He pulls back in surprise, "Wha-" Tilting his head slightly he presses his lips against yours. Releasing his hand you wrap your arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss off after a moment N blushes, "Uh, do you want to go back?"

"Sure," Scrambling down the log again, you can't help but smile. You have no idea what you are doing, you just met this weird kid, but at the same time you aren't very worried. Because you know for a fact this calculating, calm, rich kid has no idea what he is doing either. Walking slowly beside N you make your way back to the picnic blanket you set up earlier. "Check it out," you say laughing as you spot Bianca running your way with Cheren trailing behind her. "Hey guys! How'd you find us?"

Bianca reaches you panting, "H-hey Hilda, we were asking around town to see if anyone knew where you were, some old guy said he saw you two heading this way!" Cheren reached her side as she finished talking.

"Hey Hilda, N."

Bianca waved for him to be quite, "Are you guys having a picnic? Can we join? Oh no, are we barging in?"

"You guys are fine, in fact you are just in time, right N?" You glance at him. He nods.

"Awesome! See Cheren I told you they wouldn't mind!" She punches Cheren's arm playfully and he shoots her an annoyed look.

Walking over to the checkered blankets you and your friends straighten it back out. Opening up the previously abandoned basket, you pull out the remaining snacks and pass them out.

"Hey, why does she get more than me?"

"Haha Hilda likes me better!"

"Give me that! Hey, Cheren took my hat!"

Your friends bickering and laughter float around in the breeze, and as you look around the grassy area you can't help but feel happy. Everything was going to be okay, just this once, in this moment know you are going to be okay.


End file.
